Эпитафия
by Merii-san
Summary: Вскоре после окончания 4 части. Потенциально - ангст, а вообще - воспоминания о недавней трагедии. Сплошная бессюжетина. Ничего, за что следует ставить рейтинг. Написано 17.05.2009.


В храме вновь собралась целая толпа народу. Даже больше обычного. Ведь сегодня была не проповедь магистра, а траур по нему и другим жертвам недавней трагедии.

На пьедестал вышел молодой парень лет семнадцати-восемнадцати на вид. У него были приятные черты лица. Его волосы были белы и сияли ярче серебра. Небесно-голубые глаза осматривали собравшихся здесь людей. Было видно, что юноша несколько растерян. Но собравшись с мыслями, он начал говорить.

- Недавно нас постигла ужасная трагедия, - не возвышенным, как положено, голосом говорил он, но сочувствующим и искренне печальным. – Врата Ада были открыты, и в наш мир проникло множество демонов, от чьих лап пострадало множество людей. Отцы и матери, жёны и мужья, братья и сёстры, дочери и сыновья. Многие из нас потеряли близких нам людей в этой битве, - на этом месте он с трудом сглотнул и через секунду продолжил. – Но также мы потеряли и великих людей, которых мы все знали и уважали. Последний магистр Ордена Меча был одержим демоном и потерял рассудок. Дабы спасти людей и избавить его от мучений, мы были вынуждены убить его. Но не смотря ни на что он был поистине великим человеком, и мы не должны винить его во всех этих смертях. Мы будем помнить его и чтить память о нём.

Зал внимательно слушал. Местные жители молчали и смотрели на неизвестного юношу в белой форме Ордена. Никто не смел издать ни малейшего звука, ибо все хотели узнать правду о произошедшем. А парень продолжал…

- Также в этой битве погиб и капитан гвардии – Кредо, наследник магистра Ордена Меча. Он храбро сражался против демонов, но не сумел выйти из этой, можно сказать, войны живым. Кредо был великолепным полководцем и заслуживал не только уважения, но и восхищения. Он много сделал для всех нас, хотя, может, некоторые из вас об этом и не догадываются.

Парень тяжко вздохнул и замолчал на несколько секунд. В этот момент брови его были нахмурены, а глаза печальны. Потом он вновь поднял взгляд на зал.

- Я хотел бы помянуть всех погибших от рук демонов на этой войне минутой молчания.

Он закрыл глаза и сплёл пальцы на руках словно в молитве. За ним повторили все присутствующие здесь. Они скорбели об умерших и сейчас в их сознаниях проносилась молитва за упокой их душ.

Шли секунды, но никто не торопился. Этот народ очень терпелив и воспитан. Им некуда было спешить. Даже будь у них какие-то дела, эти люди проигнорировали бы их. К тому же здесь собрался весь город. Так зачем отсюда уходить и о каких делах может идти вообще речь?

По истечении минуты юноша, а вместе с ним и все остальные, открыл глаза и опустил руки.

- А теперь я попрошу нашу незабвенную Кирие исполнить в память о жертвах этой битвы песню. Пожалуйста.

Он посмотрел на стоявшую неподалёку прекрасную девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами, собранными в хвост, и карими глазами миндалевидной формы. Одета она была в белое платье. Казалось, что белый здесь – цвет траура. Но это было не так. Такого цвета здесь просто не существовало. Но было понятие форма. Потому сидящие в зале покрыли свои головы капюшонами или платками, а члены Ордена одеты в соответствующие одежды.

Девушка вышла на пьедестал. Парень же наоборот покинул его. Она провела юношу взглядом. После начала играть музыка. А вскоре девушка запела.

_За окном пылает рассвет,_

_А дождь льёт и сходит на нет_

_Мы от наших кошмаров пьяны_

_И живём без надежд и мечты._

_._

_Шрамы твои сейчас в забытьи_

_Смой же их словами мольбы_

_Я читаю старую эпитафию_

_Надеясь, что звёзды те строчки узнают_

_Однако на утро и звёзды растают_

_._

_Закрыты двери души_

_Печали к ним путь не найти_

_Застыли в хаосе миры_

_Но не поднять нам головы_

_._

_Я помню день когда встречаясь_

_С тобой смеялись и шептались_

_Но по щеке скользит слеза_

_Словно упавшая звезда_

_Которая с небес сорвавшись_

_Свой путь единственный нашла_

_._

_Шрамы твои сейчас в забытьи_

_Смой же их словами мольбы_

_Я читаю старую эпитафию_

_Надеясь, что звёзды те строчки узнают_

_Однако на утро и звёзды растают._

Песня была печальна. Никто в зале не остался равнодушным. Голос девушки был настолько чистым, словно ангелы спустились с небес, дабы воспеть души умерших. Все знали Кирие. Она всегда пела в храме перед проповедью и по праздникам. Но теперь её слышали и на похоронах. Раньше она пела светлые песни, придававшие сил. Сейчас же люди слушали нечто, от чего было невозможно сдержать слёзы. Когда песня закончилась, даже по щекам самой Кирие потекли слёзы. Ведь она тоже потеряла в этой битве близкого человека. И эта песня была настолько печальна лишь поэтому. Потому что эта песня на самом деле посвящалась не всем, а лишь ему и только ему. Но она не осталась одна. Об этой ей напомнил юноша, который недавно поминал погибших. Он напомнил ей не словами, которым здесь не было места, а объятьями. Он просто обнял её. Его тепло успокоило девушку. Она была старше этого паренька, но вела себя сейчас как девчонка, которая испытывала такие же детские страхи. Но рядом с ним она забывала обо всём. Ведь теперь в этом мире нет для неё никого дороже него. Во всём мире остались лишь они одни. И да поможет им Спарда, чтобы несчастья не могли разлучить их навеки.


End file.
